Valdangelo, in the cabin 9
by Lunadea2711
Summary: Leo x Nico, they love each other and in the cabin 9 they told their love and they show it ;) My first smut be nice in yours reviews. References to Jason x Piper and for my beloved Percabeth.


**Hi guys :) my first smut, I accept all the reviews, remember english is not my first neither my second language so if anyone watch some bad word I apologize.**  
**I'm not create Percy Jackson or anyone of their character there are all of Rick Riordan who we'll love forever.  
****Summary: Leo and Nico love each other but both have to say it and then show it ;) references of Jason x Piper and of course of my beloved Percabeth.  
This happens some years after "the heroes of Olympus! saga and maybe can be an AU but well... I don't know just read it xD**

Leo arrived to the cabin 9; he was so tired, in Camp Half-Blood every day you have to train for a future battle but that day Leo couldn't wait more for goes to bed.  
He was putting his pajama when someone knocked on the door:  
-Oh for all the gods… Who is?-Leo said a little bit angry.  
-Nico, Nico Diangelo.

Leo became very nervous, he always knew that he likes girls but when he met Nico everything changes well… nothing changes he still likes girls but he fell in love with that Italian Half-Blood.  
It was weird for him, how can you be straight but be in love with a boy? The Latin didn't have any idea but it was that.

-Hi Nico-Leo finally opened the door.  
-Hi-Nico was as distance as usual-I need an armor, one of your brothers told me that you made one this morning.  
-Yes-Leo smiled with the idea of the ghost king wearing an armor made by him-come inside.  
Nico did that and then he looked at Leo, the Hephaestus' son was wearing only his pajama pants, his torso was naked and Nico had to admit it, Leo was so hot.

With clothes Leo was a normal boy **(well we can't define Leo as normal because everyone knows that he isn't normal XD)** but without clothes, sweet Olympus, he had an incredible six-pack and his torso had a beauty tanned tone.  
Nico couldn't avoid it and he bit his lip:  
-So-Something happens?-The Latin noticed that Nico liked what he saw.  
-Nothing-the ghost king shook his head and went inside the cabin "He isn't Percy" he thought.

Nico liked Leo, he was handsome, funny and his hyperactivity looked so well in him but Nico loved Percy but he won't ever love him back, he only loved Annabeth.

A few years ago Nico came out of the closet so he thought that he should talk with Percy:  
-So… you love me… Really?-The Poseidon's son arched an eyebrow.  
-Well… yes-the Italian answered nervous-I'm sorry.  
-Okay, okay, don't worry-Percy smiled gently-But I'm straight and I loved Annabeth… we… we're going to have a baby.  
Nico looked at that blue eye:  
-Co-congratulations-The Italian made an effort for not cry, the man who he dreamed every night was going to have a baby.  
-Thanks-the blue eyes boy pulled something from his pocket-look, it's the first photo, we went to the gynecologist this morning.  
Nico took the echography.  
-It's a boy-Percy smiled proud, his eyes were full of tears, tears of happiness-I asked Annabeth marriage, I have to make things well, don't you think so?  
Nico didn't know what to say.  
-Yes…-he finally says with a whisper-you look so happy…  
-I am, I'm the happiest man of earth but…  
-What?-the Italian frowned.  
-I'm scared of be a bad dad, I never had a dad so… -Percy looked so fragile, he looked like if he need someone to comfort him, Nico couldn't stop himself  
and he kissed him.  
Percy gave him a shove, the ghost king was in shock:  
-I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry-he was almost crying.  
-Okay mate we can be friend but just keep one thing clear I'm straight and I love Annabeth more than my own life!-Percy was furious-so don't stay more close to me than the acceptable limits and we will still be friends!  
And that's what Nico did.

-So did you heard the notice?-Leo's question made Nico came out of his thoughts-Percy and Annabeth will have another baby.  
-Yes I know-Hades' son said tired-Percy wants to make me the godfather.  
-That's cool because is your best friend-Leo remarked the word friend-Jason said that Is going to be a girl this time, the little Fred will be happy with his sister.  
-Well is not exactly just a girl-Nico didn't like that talk-they are twins.  
Leo was surprised, he smiled with his more seductive smile:  
-It shows that you are so friends because Percy gave that information to you, an information which you only give a true friend…  
-Okay Leo enough!-Nico shouted suddenly-you are remembering me that I'm just friend with Percy since I arrived, Why?!  
-Because I love you and I want that you forget Percy!-Leo said quickly nervous.  
The ghost king didn't know what to say, nobody said that before.  
-maybe I should stop playing with water and start playing with fire-Nico took Leo's head with his two hands and he kissed the Hephaestus' son.

They looked each other, the kissed started to be more and more passionately, Nico threw Leo to the bed, he started kissing the neck of the Latin and it was the paradise for Leo:  
-Oh dioses Nico, me siento tan bien**(1)**-Nico looked to Leo.  
-I don't understand Spanish honey-Both started to laugh.  
-Yeah I know, since the first time I saw you I say comments about your ass in Spanish.  
Nico kissed him more passionately than before and he started to feel the hard in his pants.  
-Well-The ghost king said with a deep voice full of desire-then we have something in common because I used to say in Italian how much I think about you ridding my hard cock.  
Leo blushed with that comment, Nico was lying he never thought in Leo like that but it was fun watch the Hephaestus' son blushed.  
-I've never been with a guy before-Leo said nervous.  
-Well then it will be the first time for both of us.  
The Latin didn't expect that, he always think that Nico was so expert with the sex.  
-Take off your clothes-The Italian commanded.

Leo was taking off his clothes while Nico kissed all the parts of his body, Leo moaned at Nico's touch, The Italian ran his tongue through his new boyfriend' shorts.  
-Dioses Nico y no tenías experiencia**(2)**-Nico looked at Leo-I mean… just suck it.  
Both laugh and the ghost king do it, he started sucking the half-hard cock of Leo, the Latin asked for more while Nico still running his tongue up and down his extension.  
-Como sigas así me correré**(3)**-Nico didn't need translation because he felt the presemi liquid in his mouth, the Italian stopped.  
He took his clothes off and he let his hard cock out, Leo was a little bit scared when he watch how big Nico was, he didn't was as big as him and he didn't know if he could have all Nico's cock inside his little and virgin ass.  
-Honey don't be scared-The ghost king noticed Leo's feelings-it will hurt but just when we start then you will found the most pleasure of your life.  
-That's what Piper told me-Leo murmured.  
-What?-Nico arched an eyebrow.  
-Yes well… a few days ago she did for first time with Jason and she told me that at first its hurts but then it's amazing, so… it will be almost the same in this moment, no?  
Nico smiled at the innocent of Leo.  
-Yes honey I think so-He kissed him and put two fingers in his mouth-Leo suck.  
Leo started sucking his finger lubricating them.  
-It's fine stop-Nico removed his fingers of Leo's mouth and put them in Leo's hole-put your leg on my shoulder.  
While Leo did what his lover said Nico started moving his fingers inside and out of the tight hole, both moaned one from the feeling of having a part of Nico inside him and the other from watching Leo moaned like that.  
-I'm ready Nico come inside me please-Leo begged.  
-You don't have to ask twice-the Hades' son entered inside him, Leo felt a lot of pain at the beginning but then he started to moaned wild of pure pleasure while Nico was hitting one time and another his prostate, Nico moaned high since the first minute.  
-You're so fucking tight Leo-The ghost king said between gasps.  
-Nico estoy cerca, Oh dioses**(4)**-and with that words in Spanish Leo came in Nico's belly.  
-Ti amo Leo, e non hanno più bisogno di Percy mai**(5)**-Nico came screaming that.  
Few minutes after they were lying sweating:  
-What was that last thing that you said in Italian?-Leo asked curious.  
-**(5)**It was that I love you and I don't need Percy anymore.  
Leo started crying of happiness.  
-I love you too Nico.  
-I love you Leo-Nico kissed Leo and they swear that they will be together ever after.

**Eight years later, letter from Nico to Percy:**

Dear Percy, thanks for the teddy you sent to Bianca, she loves it! Leo and I are so busy with the baby, how can you and Annabeth manager with four kids? You have to tell me your secret.  
I hope that Fred, Sally, Tyson and Paul are fine, Annabeth told to Leo that Sally is a little bit overwhelmed with all that boys.  
And answering the question you ask me in your last letter, yes, Piper is the biological mother of Bianca, she offers her belly for have our children and Leo gave the seed, Jason was fine with that, he and Piper didn't talk of have children so it was a experience for them.  
I'm in my best moment I have Leo and I have Bianca I can't be happier than now never.  
I hope we will see soon dear friend.  
-Kisses and hugs, Nico Diangelo-

**Translation:**  
**(1) "Oh gods, Nico I feel so good"**  
**(2) "Gods Nico and you said that you don't have experience"**  
**(3) "If you keep doing like that I will cum"**  
**(4) "Nico I'm so close, Oh gods"**

**I hope you like ;) I wait your reviews **


End file.
